As shown in FIG. 1, an existing array substrate may include a display region 100 and a non-display region 200, wherein the display region 100 has a plurality of pixel units 101 defined by a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. Gate Driver On Array (GOA) technology is a technique in which a gate driving circuit is provided in the non-display region of an array substrate. The gate driving circuit includes a plurality of cascaded shift register units and signal lines for providing signals such as a clock signal and a frame start signal. When the gate driving circuit is fabricated in the non-display region of the array substrate, the plurality of signal lines and the plurality of shift register units need to occupy some space, causing a width of the non-display region to increase, thereby affecting the realization of a narrow bezel.